Undeniable
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Sasuke was friends with Tenten at a young age and now his teenage hormones kick in.Let alone Naruto's no help with his love life.The Sasuke version of Unbelievable. Sasuten :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Sasuke POV of my other story, Unbelievable. I recommend you to read it first, but I guess you don't have to. In the Tenten version it's based on real life, but now it's the boy's POV I can't be 100 sure if it's true of course I'm not him so it'll be regular fanfiction. :D Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, no characters.**

**Sasuke POV **

Don't take this the wrong way, but I couldn't stop staring at her. She sits beside me at school, well this class at least. Of course I wasn't staring so my head was facing her, but my eyes just glanced at her. This girl that I ,school stud, can't take my eyes off of is Tenten.

She is so into the lesson, copying notes and just taking in so much knowledge. I don't need to copy notes, I'm a genius...well Shikamaru is. Yes, I am paying attention... I am just multi-tasking.

Then I saw Ino stare at us with a shocked look. Without hesitation, I stared at the blackboard and kept staring at, even if my eyes started to hurt, until the end of the period. The bell rang and I grabbed my things then rushed out.

It was the end of school and drove home with Naruto in the car. Obviously, he begged me to death and even asked if he could stay at my place. A no wasn't an answer he wanted and did anything to get his way. We were back and Naruto rushed out of my car and opened my house door without me being there. I finally caught up with him but he dragged into my pool. (in real life he does have one) I was soaked, but luckily my bag wasn't. Good thing, his bag was! The bad thing was, all there was was empty ramen cups.

"Hey, hey I don't need your garbage in my pool."

"Keeping it clean for Tenten? Sadly, since you have no courage she will never come in this pool."

"Shut up, jackass,"I hissed. Please mind my language. He just ignored and I am not satisfied, so I climbed out. Then I jumped up from behind him and kicked him in the back. Don't worry I was close, so he'd be fine.

"AH! What was that for?" I stared at him. He was kidding right? "Oh yeah, that, but you already yelled at me you didn't have to hurt me in another way!"

"You weren't hurt when I called you a jackass."

"Okay, that is true, but still!"

"I'm gonna change into my swim-shorts since you want to stay in the pool."I said, climbing out once more. "And no I don't care if you have yours on or not. You're staying in your clothes. Okay? Just stay there."

"Fine..."he muttered.

I changed into my black swim shorts that have a flame design at the end. Then I went to grab two towels. One for me and for Naruto, and it's the one he always uses 'cuz this happens a lot. I went outside and threw the towels on the ground and jumped in.

"AH! Sasuke! You can kill someone just by jumping in!"complained Naruto, spitting out water.

"Like I care."

"Hey, hey I got a great idea!!"he said and literally was bouncing in the water.

"When it's good idea it's bad and when it's a great idea it's worst!"I sighed.

He was still jumpy, and acted like he never heard me. "Why don't you (not me or us) invite Tenten over!"

My face was red, and I froze. Even though I would love the day to come, I would be a total wuss to talk to her/ask her let alone having her here. However, if she does come my mom will stop complaining about not having enough friends over, she grew sick of only having Naruto here. Although, she might take it the wrong way and think she's my girlfriend then embarrass me so much that I'd rather have a painful and bloody death. But then, it would be nice to have someone beside Naruto here.

While I was deep in thought Naruto wasn't happy that I wasn't freaking out like what he had planned. He splashed some water in my face, but I didn't react well not a big one at least. Then he growled and grabbed me by the neck. "Hey wake up you friggin molester!"

"Say what?!"I growled, waking from my deep thought. "I wouldn't be talking, you perv. Yeah, I saw you stare at all the girls!"

"C'mon, they were asking for it! Did you see the clothes they wore?" he chirped. Then he looked like he was remembering that day.

"Stop it."

"Huh?"he mumbled, getting shaken from his daze.

"Can we not talk about girls? C'mon we're men! There's gotta be something else we like."

Naruto started to chuckle. You gotta be kidding...freak. "You're kidding right?" What do you think? Do you think I'm joking, of course I'm not! I gave him a feline-like face, like a cat that's really pissed. He was surprised at my expression. "Oh, you're not kidding are you."

My god! What's wrong with the boy? "What do you think, idiot?!"\

"So you're not kidding...?"

"Yes dammit!"

"Oh...well, we are men," he stated, then smirked. "Well, one of us at least."

"Hm. I wonder who,"I hissed. "Keep going."

"Well...do you like...um...cars?"

"Never mind. Pretend I said nothing."

"That's hard. You said too much,"he snickered.

I slapped him across the face. "Must you always insult?!"

"Yes,"he said under his breath.

"Ah! You're useless!"

"Hey kids! Come in for dinner!"my mom said. We both sighed and I was surprised time went by so quickly.

"Come one you pervert. It's dinner."

"Shut up..."

**Sorry that there's a lot of dialogue. Well, hope you enjoyed it. :D Drop a review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Lol Sasuke's got a rough time with Naruto...XD Hope you'll enjoy chapter 2!**

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Yes, Tenten, my sweet?"I answered._

"_I had a great a time with you. I can't believe I didn't start loving you before!" she chirped, then gave me a great big hug. "I hope you love me as much as I do to you."_

"_Why wouldn't I love you? Your flawless skin, silk-like hair, perfect eyes." I smirked and lowered my head to kiss her. She tilted her head, ready to kiss._

"_Sasuke-kun,"she whispered and closed her eyes..._

_- - - - - -_

Then I was kicked in the shin by Naruto. I was shaken from my fantasy then got poked by a slip of paper. _Wake up Sasuke! You are so dreaming about Tenten aren't you! ?_I scratched something down on the paper and slid it back. _Not everyone...plus, how would you know?_ Naruto wrote something down and gave the paper back to me, but I didn't get a chance to read it.

"Mr.Uchiha! Do you want to share something to the class?"my teacher said.

I looked up, to see that people were giggling and the teacher grimacing. Then the teacher turned red and fainted.

_'Oh my, Sasuke-kun you warm up my heart with your beautiful eyes!'she thought._

"Someone get a bucket of water or something..."muttered Shikamaru.

"Hehe, Sasuke you can even make the teachers faint. Sooner or later you'll make men faint!"snickered Naruto.

"That means you'll never faint because of me..."I hissed back.

XoXoXoXo

The last bell of the day rang and I walked towards my car to see Naruto already in the car, shaking my car keys. That little bastard! I opened the door and threw my bag to the side.

"Give it!"

"Why can't I drive it?"he moaned.

"Give it! I never and still won't trust you driving my car!"I growled, grimacing then I shot my hand out waiting for him to hand me my keys. With a big sigh, he tossed them over. "Thank you."

"Un-fair bitch!,"I heard Naruto say under his breath.

"Life isn't fair you whiny little runt!"

XoXoXoXo

We finally got back, this time Naruto wasn't in the mood to swim. Thank God! BUT, instead of rushing towards the pool he rushed towards my computer and went straight to my e-mail account. Oh he has his own account...but he knows mine! Oh crap! I rushed towards him and (surprisingly)well, pounced on him.

"Ah!"he screamed. "What was that for?! I was...okay, maybe I shouldn't tell you...but STILL!"

"Tell me!"I said, giving him an ice cold look.

"Uh, well...it's not good if I do...you'll,"he said then I, well growled at him. "Ok! Well, I was about to um...send Tenten some love letters?"

"YOU WANTED TO DO WHAT!?"I exploded. "You come back here you little runt!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!!"he screamed in horror, still running away. Dodging chairs, jumping over beds and stupidly, running into the door.

"Naruto!"I growled, picking him up by his collar and giving him an ice cold sneer.

"Don't hurt me,"he squeaked. Then, I swear, he looked like he was about to... about to cry! Should I give him a break? He looks so helpless, so innocent. NAH!

"You wish,"I whispered into his ears, then punched him right in the gut.

"Ah!"he screamed in agony. He was curled up, holding his stomach and then looked up at me with a evil look. "Dude! What's with you? That was so much harder than usual."

Does he think I care? Does he want me to say "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you poor little thing!" like a girl, with a cute little voice and hair and eyes? Or would he like me to smother him in kisses, hugs and sweet things like hot chocolate or lollipops? Well, dream on!

I bent down to talk to him, with a low voice. "Get over it!"

I got back up, not even willing to help him get back on his feet, and jumped into my bed.

"What's with you?"Naruto asked, getting up and holding onto his stomach. I glanced at him. Could I trust him? Him of all people, who is most likely to tell the whole world? A person who would never let it go? Sure, why not. It's better than hearing him repeating "What's wrong" all day.

"Just a bad thought, I guess,"I sighed.

"What? You think you'll never get the courage to talk to Tenten and which leads to you never dating a girl. Then grow old, and cry your eyes out knowing that you had a chance to ask her but didn't and now she's married to Neji. In the end you die, with your cat there to see it all happen."

Wow, all in one breath too. Since when was I a cat person? "No, but thank you for pointing out that possibility."

"Just trying to help,"he said. Help? Haha.

"Anyways, it's just how about if I ask Tenten out and she...rejects me."I can't believe myself! Did I really say that out loud? I take it all back!

"Hm. So that's what's on your mind. C'mon, think before you speak!"he said, slapping me across the face. "Do you really think she would say no? She may or may not like you, but I know for a fact she wouldn't do something like that! It's just something that isn't in her nature."

Is he serious? Is he finally giving advise? Being a friend and helping me in my time of need? "Or just follow the first thing, if you want."he said.

That little bastard! The time he is serious, he messes it all up! I can't believe how Hinata can even like him! "You know what, just forget it all!"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just like that." What does he mean? Why does he feel sorry?

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Well, you were there to help me with Hinata and now I owe you help with Tenten," he said. I can't believe this. But he's just gonna mess it up isn't he?

I grinned anyways. "Thanks...thanks a lot Naruto."

"Your welcome," he said with an even larger grin. "Remember, I'll be there to help you."

**I finally finished the chapter. Yeah! I started it like...I dunno, weeks ago? But I never really worked on it! I hope you guys liked chapter 2! Feel free to drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Enjoy, chapter 3!**

Okay, yes Naruto and I were in a nice moment. Well, "nice" until the phone rang. Yes, it's just a phone but Naruto jumps whenever they ring unless they're cellphones. I know, pretty lame but it happens.

So the phone rang and you already know his reaction. He grin disappeared and his hair stood in its end. He jumped up into my arms and hooked his arms around my neck. I wasn't surprised, I was more than used to it, truth be told. So I stood there still, with an annoyed face, waiting for Naruto to calm down and get off of me.

"Dinner? That sounds nice!"my mother said from downstairs. Dinner? With who, the Uzumakis? Still curious, I dropped Naruto on my bed and opened my door a bit then sat at the edge. "8? Okay, we'll be there!"

My mom turned off the phone and said "Sasuke, you don't have to eavesdrop I was planning to tell you anyway."

Crap! I hate when moms do that, it makes you feel stupid and it freaks you out. I got up and poked my head out. "So tell me now."

She giggled. "We're going to Tenten's for dinner!"

WHAT?! I think I'll die from embarrassment there! I moaned and went back inside my room, knowing she can't be persuaded. "Fine."

When I turned, I found Naruto still curled up on my bed but he was...SLEEPING?! I clutched my fists and wanted to throw him out but I went easy on him and slapped him across his face, shouting. "NARUTO WAKE UP!"

He moaned. "Give me a few more minutes mom!"

I chuckled evilly, mom eh? So suddenly I'm his mom? I'll show him mom! I gave him a nice punch in the stomach and screamed. "I'm your mom now, huh? Well, I guess your mom has changed! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

In an instant his eyes shot open. "OKAY I"M AWAKE!"

Finally. "Leave, I'm going to Tenten's for dinner." Shit! I shouldn't have said that, that way.

"Tenten? Dinner? So like a date?"he said, with his face all red and a smirk across the bottom of it.

God, I don't have time for this! "I'm going with my family! Now leave before I throw you out the window."

"Okay, okay! I leave so you can get ready for your date!"he said deviously. "See ya!"

I sighed finally he's gone. I grabbed my plain blue T-shirt and slipped on my jeans I randomly found in my closet. I waled outside to be attacked by my mom.

"No no no no!"she said, shaking her right index finger.

"Why no, 5 times?"I said. I looked nice, sexy even...okay maybe not that.

"You. Are. Not. Wearing. Those. Dirty. CLOTHES!"she said in reply. Very angel-like, agreed?

"But, but, but!"

"No buts! I chose something handsome for you to wear."she chirped holding a white shirt with a collar along with a red tie. Don't forget the nicely ironed black pants. Would you also like me to go to a salon while I'm at it? I grabbed the clothes and slammed my door.

I finished changing into the "handsome" clothes my mom chose for me, to figure out that everyone was waiting at the door.

"Sasuke, you're so slow!"Itachi complained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

We were at her house and the second she saw me, she ran right back into her room! What's wrong with me?

"I'm sorry,"her mom said. "Uh, come with me Sasuke dear."

So I followed her upstairs and she unlocked Tenten's door.

"I thought I locked it," she said looking at her mom which was waving some keys.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said and pushed me in! Talk about being rude!

She was staring blankly at me for a moment then giggled. Giggled? Do I look that dorky?

"I'm sorry but you know it's just dinner not like some fancy party to impress the Queen or something,"she said.

I sighed and sat beside her, on her bed. "I would've worn my casual clothes but my mom wouldn't let me leave the house until I wore this."

"Well you look quite handsome in it,"she whispered. Are my ears lying to me?

"What?"I said turning to face her directly face to face.

"Nothing!"she shouted. Her face was red as a rose, and her blood was probably rushing. I couldn't help myself, I had to smirk. She saw and gave me a dirty look, then turned away. "So, it's been a while since our families got together."

"A bit too long,"I said by mistake. Oh man! I wish I died! After that, there was no conservation whatsoever. It was quiet...very quiet.

Then Tenten turned around, just centimetres apart from my face. My face was red, very red but sadly she turned away. And stayed there until her mom called us down for dinner. Thank god! It was so friggin boring!

We both got up and walked towards the door, Tenten a step ahead of me. Stupidly she walked straight into it. I don't think she even thought about the opening part. Without hesitation, I grabbed her by the waist and held her arm.

"Are you okay? It looks like you hit it really hard,"I said. I turned her around and took of the hand that was on her forehead. "Let me see it."

She shook away and opened the door. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

We were having dinner (Ramen. Maybe Naruto should've been here) and Tenten's mom asked if I had a girlfriend! "Surely a find-looking boy like you has one."

I went red and stopped eating immediately. Why me? Why not Itachi!? I don't know if this was a good thing but my mom stepped in, knowing I wouldn't say a thing. "He may have looks but he has no courage when it comes to talking with girls."

"Now he talks with you, doesn't he mom?"Itachi said. Thank you! I'm not going to be embarrassed in front of her! (again?) "Unless you're not a girl."

"I'm not."she said. We then all had surprised faces. "I'm a woman."

We had finished dinner and I tried to not look at Tenten at all. I felt bad, but it saves me from getting embarrassed right?

**Yeah, it's the end of chapter 3! Wow, the Sasuke POV for chapter 3 is much longer than Tenten's POV. Oh well. Drop a review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Making this Sasuke POV isn't easy. X( :cries: But I'll have to try anyway, most of other ones aren't finished and having this one too? That would be annoying! Well before I rant some more here is chapter 4! **

Okay, this week wasn't the best. Uh, okay not really good at all. Naruto is pissing me off asking things like "Hey, how was the date?" "When are you two going the get married? You two obviously like each other and you would make the best couple ever!" and don't forget his annoying song(s) like "Sasuke and Tenten sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marriage" uh, you know the rest. He even bugs me about it when we're doing our homework! And when I say homework, I mean me doing it and him breathing down my back, copying it. Or asking how to do this and how to do that for the questions I don't have. Hey did you also know I have a project with Tenten? I'll never hear the end of it from Naruto when he figures out!

Life stinks! A lot, but it can't get worse right? It's not like I'll commit suicide because I found out that Tenten thinks I'm a total loser and then goes off running for Neji. Oh my god! What am I thinking? That would never happen! Never, never, never!

So I was going out to our local grocery store to, yes laugh all you want, getting milk for my "mommy." When I came back with the milk I heard my mom talking on the phone.

"Tenten's going to fine."she said. Tenten? What's going on? Is she hurt? Did she lock herself in her room? Did she ask Neji out, then got rejected? Did she run away? And why am I sounding like an overpotective boyfriend? She's never gonna be my girlfriend!

"Stop worrying! I know she's been out there for a long time but you said she was just going to the school. What harm can be done there?" Okay! I've had enough! I'm going to look for her! "Good, you calm? Now when she comes back, don't act all scared and worried. The more you do the more they run off. I should know." (evil glance at Itachi)

"Mom, um I'm going out for a while!"I said, in a hurry. Without even hearing her reply I ran out the door.

"Um, okay."

XoXoXo

I was in my car and had started driving. I started thinking bad thoughts, really bad thoughts, and I realized it was raining. Oh you're thinking it's just rain right? Well that's not it. I was lost. Completely lost. When I was muttering to myself, I guess I just forgot to pay attention to what road I was on. So I got directions back to my place but man did the guy take a long time telling me. I had groan cold and I left my jacket in my car.

When I was back on a familiar road, I saw Tenten. I had asked her if she needed a ride. She was shivering and all wet. To be surprsied she was only in a tank top and shorts. I then offered my jacket but I heard no reply. Well I wanted to be a gentlemen so I put it on her shoulders. Talk about cliche! Man I feel, I feel...so lame I guess.

"Hey, what are you doing out walking in the rain?"I said, still paying attention the road.

"Do you think I chose to?"she hissed. Then she explained her situation with the forgetting the textbook and the school being locked ect. "But enough about me, why are you out? Getting milk for your mommy?"

Okay, that was BEFORE! And it's not like I have a choice! I blushed because she came close to figuring out that I had to. I was also blushing 'cuz well, what do you think I girl like Tenten would say if I said I was looking for her? No thanks!

"You don't have to say, if you don't want to." Good! Because I wasn't planning to!

We had reached my driveway. Hey, she lives right beside me, why bother dropping her off at her driveway? Before she could turn around to thank me or return my jacket, I was already out of the car and actually, hiding behind the wall.

"Sasuke?"she said, but I couldn't reply. Frig! I was too damn shy! It's too late now, she already walked back to her place.

I walked in and felt a little sick. My mom passed by and saw the sick look on my face and rushed over. "My god! What happened to you? You look horrible!"

Thanks, it great when the school stud gets called horrible looking, but it's true. I felt really sick, so I probably looked sick. Maybe it was from waiting for that jackass that gave me the directions back. Damn, I knew I should've brought my coat!

"Mom, don't worry I'm f-,"I started then collapsed.

XoXoXo

"Sasuke, do you feel better?"my mom said.

I got up into a sitting position to realize that I was in my bed, already in my pyjamas. Well, maybe not mine. My mom had put on a blue, fluffy long sleeved shirt with a big teddy bear in the middle and matching pants. "Yeah, I think."

"You're sick Sasuke. Get some more rest after dinner,"she said holding a tray. She got up and walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, you don't need to go to school tommorrow. Lucky you!"

I ate my dinner and found a book on the table beside me.

"The Forshadowing,"I read to myself. (I couldn't think of another book at the time) I opened it up, chapter 101? I skimmed through the book. The chapters were going backwards, yet the story when regularly. I went back to chapter 1, er 101 and started reading.

The time had passed and I was on chapter "85." The chapter weren't THAT long. I was tired so I set the bookd aside, lied down and closed my eyes.

**Okay that's all I got for chapter 4... I guess it didn't turn out that bad. Leave a review, tell me what you thought about this chapter. Some good things about it, or things I could do to make the next chapter better. Anywho, chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Not much to say about it...just hope you'll like it. :)**

(Sasuke's Dreaming)

Where was I? I looked around and I was in somewhere wonderful. Somewhere that I can release my stress. A place that I can be absolutly happy about anything. I can just...just relax. Worries about life were gone because I was with Tenten. With Tenten, I didn't matter where I was. She made my life happy. Gave it meaning, she is my life.

I am sitting right next to her, my life, and she is resting her head on me. My heart isn't pounding like every other time because she loves me. I know she does and I love her back. The sun is setting, a beautiful and romantic sight.

Wait, this doens't feel right. Why? This is what I have always dreamed of! Ah-hah! I knew there was something weird about this situation, I am dreaming! Of course I am!

XoXoXo

"What?"I said, waking up from my dream. I was back in my room, instead of happily sitting infront of the sunset with Tenten. "Damn. I knew it was a dream."

I turned towards my clock, wondering how long I slept. 10:00am. Oh, 10...WHAT 10?! I'm going to be late for, wait I'm "sick." This was going to be a boring day. I have nothing to do, but I guess it's better than getting caught by Naruto for staring at Tenten (by accident!) or having Naruto in my car, talking non-stop.

I walked downstiars, my head pounding with pain.

"Mom? Where's dad and Itachi?"I questioned, sitting at the dining table.

My mom turned around, staring at me with an eyebrow raised. "Sasuke you should know. Both Itachi and your father aren't even here when you wake up regularly."

"Oh, right."I muttered, hanging my head in shame. Just because I was sick doesn't mean I'm stupid.

I had with breakfast and went straight back upstairs. I didn't want to read nor use my computer. I also didn't want to sleep or watch T.V. but then I spotted something. It was a painting my mom had hung in my room when I was young. On it was girl in a field of flowers, a girl who looked like Tenten!? I was shocked, I can't believe I have never noticied that before!

After another moment of solitude I grabbed my notebook and pencil. Believe it or not, but I was/am quite talented at drawing. I started flipping though it, seeing pictures of flowers, trees, objects and... Tenten? I looked at the date of all the pictures of her. All of them were drew either last year or early this year. Was I...was I that much of a pervert?! I gave a slap across my face knowing I really deserved it.

Hours had passed and I still sit in my room doing nothing. I pulled myself together and started to draw, what I was planning to do before. I actually had no idea what was going to come up, that's what it's like for all my drawings and they all came out as "masterpieces." I always just let my hands do the job while I just watch the picture get clearer by the second.

I have finished it. My masterpiece! Well, I wish I really mean it. It's wonderfully drawn yes, but the scene wasn't what I expected. I understand Tenten, but it was a drawing of her and I kissing. I wanted to rip it out but it looked too wonderful, too perfect, too real. It was like I could feel her lips pressing against mine at that very moment.

I woke up from my fantasy. Like that would ever happen, I'm too much of a loser. I had set my book and pencil side to look at the time. Interesting, school had just ended. I decided to take a nap so I'll have enough energy for tommorrow.

XoXoXo

I heard steps. Someone is coming.

"Hey Sasuke, someone is here to talk to you."said Itachi. Please don't make it Naruto! I opened my eyes to see Tenten through the door crack.

"Let her in."I moaned. Okay, keep cool. Don't let your hormones get the best of you.

"H-hey there Sasuke."she greeted. I flung my head up, not having control of myself.

"It's you Tenten! Why are you here?"I blurted. Talk about keeping cool.

"Um...I w-wanted to t-talk to y-you ab-out our project-t,"she stammered. Though it was hard to understand what she said, I figured out after a few moments.

"Oh,"I said, sadly. She opened her mouth but closed it right when I started to say something. "Sit down."

She did what she was told. Walked over, shaking, and sat on my bed.

"So, about our project."

"Yeah," I then turned my head away. Should I ask her now? I'll make it not obvious. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think I'm your friend?"I questioned.

"I g-guess."

Okay, don't be a wimp, take deep breaths. "And that's it." Ugh, that's all I could manage to say.

"...let's not talk about this."she said in reply. Well, that's better than having a "yes."

"Um, Sasuke."she said. I turned around. Did she change her mind? Then she just kissed me! Yes kissed me! I'm not lying either! I'm finally not a freaking loser and got a girl I like/liked to kiss me! Whoo-hoo!

"..Tenten?"

She had turned and started to cry. I don't like it when she's upset. A beautiful girl like her should always be happy. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sooooo sorry."

"Tenten,"I said. She acted like if she heard nothing. "Tenten, look at me." Still nothing. "Tenten!"

She didn't react so I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Then I gave her a kiss back and held her tightly in my arms. "Don't cry Tenten. I understand...because,"I said, trying to comfort her. Okay, now is the time. The time to tell her how I really feel. "Becase I love you. I want you."

**Sorry, but this is the end of chapter 5. I know, such a cliffhanger but that's how a lot of chapters end. Drop a review if you like. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. NO! :sobs: Stay strong. For Tenten and Sasuke! XD Anyways, enjoy!**

This was the moment. The moment I was waiting for my whole life. Is this all luck? Or is it just another dream of mine. That doesn't matter, I'm here with Tenten. This is all that matters, having her in my arms, being told she loves me. Of course not directly but it was a kiss, and it means so much.

I watched movies, read books and saw other people have happy endings. Although I never thought I would have one myself. I always thought I was just like any other person (school hottie or not) and that I will have an ending like anyone else. Only the truly lucky have a happy ending, I thought, of course I thought wrong. A normal ending is a happy ending. To be loved by others is a happy ending.

"Hey kids. Is everything all right?"said my mom, stepping in. I paid no attention to her. Again, this was my moment. My mother wasn't going to ruin it. "I'll just them alone."

Clutching her in my arms. It was soothing, she leaned her head on my shoulder and I bent my head to kiss her hair. Her beautiful hair. "Please Tenten, stop crying. I want you happy."

"Sasuke I do...I do love you. So much I can't believe I never realized I did."Even though she acted like she never heard I had said before, I was happy. But I guess she did react to it. She is happy, with me.

"That means so mcuh to me."I said, stroking her hair.

She pulled away. "Can I ask you one more question before I start loving you some more?"

I chuckled. "Anything to be with you."

"Promise me you don't have a diary,"she said softly. (to understand that part, you have to maybe not HAVE read the first chapter of Unbelievable)

A diary? Does she really think I'm a person who would have one? Maybe I should call a docter...nah. "Promise."

Days had passed and both I and Tenten were nursed back to health. I didn't think I'd be that sick, and Tenten had caught my cold. We never really got to talking about our project but the good thing was that I lost two fangirls.Ino and Sakura, and they act like they're more than one fangirl. Now they're off chasing Hyuga. Naruto, my really good buddy, is with Hinata and Shikamaru is with Temari. I'm happy for them all.

And happy to be with Tenten.

**Man this was a short chapter. :sob: I feel so happy for Tenten and Sasuke. Thanks for reading, drop a review if you can.**


End file.
